cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cuusoo Wiki:Decision Regarding Brickimedia
Moving to Brickimedia Support #LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 15:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Ninnyrobot (talk) 23:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Ninnyrobot #Everyone who is opposing, please talk to us and let your opinions be heard. AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 15:36, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Brickkart 12:58, April 18,2013 (EST) #Lizardman1 17:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC)}} #~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) #F_Deity_Link FDLtalkUnban Me! 21:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Zproductions (talk) 21:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Okay, so I'm supporting. To those who oppose, I respect your opinion. It's alright for everyone to have different opinions. :D But, why are you opposing? Can you explain please? Maybe we can help out. 21:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Alden51 21:37, April 18, 2013 (EST) #Yay, you guys are in for it, too? :D Klintrin (Wall) #Koopawizard7 (talk) 03:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Is this how you do it? Koopawizard. (Yes, Koopa. :) - DK) #I would like to wait a while, after the other wikis have moved, and then move this one. I'd like Brickipedia to be moved first, with no delay.--[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now 18:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) # Idiana Jones (Crevs Daak) : I'm supporting because i feel that being part of a larger community can't be bad, go, see the world! #'Yes' We would be away from wikia and we could still have all of the old features. Darth henry #Glen Bricker. I am uncertain on the timing but I am in support of the move. Currently in Wikia you guys are creating tons of content to generate ads for the revenue of wikia. This is in many ways a fair trade as they are providing the service for free, but If someone is building an ad free wiki, or one that more directly benefits FOLs than I am behind it. The only alternative is to start our own Wiki which I could look into if people are interseted in that. On that note, I am working on a new tool that will streamline some of the Wiki content but I am not 100% certain it will work on wikia. #Cap.America #KOjella- This is kind of a tough choice, but I think in the long run moving will be better for the wiki. #ToaMeiko (talk) – Although I'm new to this community, I see great potential for this site on Brickimedia. Oppose #Cap.America #Mudkip431 (talk) 16:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #LegoSuperBowser 21:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #GreyDolphin(talk) 19:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #F_Deity_Link FDLtalkUnban Me! 21:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Dinosaur Office RAWR! #Boocher1 I want to keep the smaller community where we all know each other. Neutral #I need more information before I can make a desicion. Mudkip431 (talk) 16:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Neutral at the moment. I would like to wait a while, after the other wikis have moved, and then move this one. I'd like Brickipedia to be moved first, with no delay. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] has spoken, speak to him now UNBAN FDL! 18:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC) # This is such a huge decision to think about, never the less answer. I'm still depating the decision. Zproductions (talk) 20:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Uh, I'm not really sure where I stand. Like, it's not that thing where you want to both move and not move, it's where you just don't understand where you stand, like at all. Well, also, I think it would be kind of a very different environment for us to get used to. So I'm Neutral. F_Deity_Link FDLtalkUnban Me! 20:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) # Cap.America # Mudkip431 (talk) 12:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Comments * I do take pride in building this website from the ground up, and feel that "attaching" to Brickmedia is the best thing for us. There are very strong points in our favor, and very little, if not none against us. If you feel other-wise, please let us know your conserns in this comment section. -Zproductions *Does that mean you support, Z? ~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) *Oops, my bad; should have read more closely. :P And I agree with you. ~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) *I like it just where we are right now... I don't think we have to move. :) LegoSuperBowser (talk) 15:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) **There would be a LOT fewer ads, LSB. There are a lot of people who have been driven away by the number of ads on Wikia. LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 19:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) **We don't have to move, it would just be an improvement. ~ Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) **How come the ads, are such a big deal? I think this place is great right now, and the ads don't, and shouldn't be the thing to make us move. this is just MY thot. :) LegoSuperBowser (talk) 13:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) **They aren't the only thing. I've taken a look at Brickimedia, and the lack of ads is just one benefit. We'd have everything we have here, and more. I really don't see any downside to this. ;) ~ Alden51 **What things at Brickimadia, are there that are better then here? LegoSuperBowser (talk) 16:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) **Well, we wouldn't be a random wiki. We would be grouped with other Lego themed wikis. Many people from those wikis would be able to find us. Fewer ads, new people, and new places. AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 21:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC)